A Twisted Perspective
by acrisafu
Summary: Jack and Bunny had the perfect relationship. However, their relationship starts to come to light with new information as Jack and Pitch begin hanging out. Perhaps not everything is as perfect as it seems but maybe, Pitch is just using Jack to get to the Guardians. When new information is revealed and feelings are tested, who will Jack choose?
1. Chapter 1

**A Twisted Perspective: Chapter 1**

 _-Hey guys! So here is my newest fanfic! Really hope ya'll enjoy it, a bit different than my last story so I hope I can do it justice._

 _-This fic is written for Metallic_Kiss (Wattpad) with the ships E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost and Pitch Black/Jack Frost._ _ **PRE-MOVIE VERSE.**_

 _Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood characters. There will be NO OC's._

* * *

Jack was running as fast as he could, if he could just get to his lake then he would be safe. He couldn't believe that it turned out this way. He thought that _he_ would protect him…thought that _he_ was capable of love…but he guessed not. The only thing left to do was run. Run and hope that he could get away from _him._

As he was running, Jack looked up at the moon. It was barley visible as Jack weaved and dodged through the forest, "Please. For once. Help me!" Jack screamed at the moon. However, just like when he first tried speaking to the moon over 300 years ago, only silence was his answer. Jack screamed, "WHY! Even now?"

"Jack please, I'm sorry! We can talk this out." Jack heard _him_ calling out through the darkness of the trees. Jack began panicking and running even faster. His panic overtaking his senses of the fact that he could fly and probably get away. "You can't run from me." _He_ shouted.

Jack made it to his lake and stood in the center of the pond. He turned around to face the forest and gripped his staff with both hands. Jack looked down at himself, needless to say…he has looked better. His sweater was torn at the base and the top part falling off his shoulder. His pants were ripped to a style that could almost pass off as shorts. His hair hung in front of his face, laying limp and hiding his wide and frantic eyes which was searching for someone in the darkness.

As he heard something in front of him began to get closer, Jack started panicking even more. _'I can do this. The lake…it gives me strength, I can- No. He can't. He'll get me. I have to run.'_ He thought to himself. He slowly began backing up and froze when his back hit something that felt oddly like a chest and two hands gripped his shoulders. Jack slowly turned around and looked up, hopelessness and sadness shining up into the man he was hoped would save him.

"Please…help me." Jack whispered as his desperation and exhaustion over took him and he fell against his savior and fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 _Hope you all enjoyed! (The cover photo i took from Google images, if it belongs to you and you DO NOT want me using it that is perfectly fine, just message me and I will take it down)._

 _This is just a prelude, hence why it is SUPER short. The next chapter will take place 1 week BEFORE this…that's right! This is a little hint of what's to come!_ _Not sure when I'll update by I will try to not have months in-between the updates._

 _Don't forget to review, comment, favorite, kudos, and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Twisted Perspective: Chapter 2**

 _-Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood characters._

 _Also heads up, Bunny probably will not have an accent. I am so bad at writing accents properly so he will probably just not have one._

* * *

It was a wonderfully cold winter morning in Burgess in Jack's opinion. Everything, from the trees to the houses to the roads to the grass, was covered in snow. Jack was flying around delivering snow flurries making sure that the kids had enough snow to have a week off of school. After all, it was winter, kids shouldn't be in school anyway!

He stopped and turned his head when he heard a kid running in his direction, "All right! Snow Day!" Jack smiled and began watching the kid run up to his friends. The lot of them were cheering excitedly to one another about how they wouldn't have to go to school today and could all play at the lake.

"Hey Jack!" Jack heard, excitement and panic coursing through him as he looked at the group. However, once one of the kids started talking, Jack- he conducted was his name, he slowly looked at the ground with a frown.

Jack was a winter sprite, the famous Jack Frost that everyone knew, but no one believed in. Too them, Jack Frost is just an expression to express a chill in the air. Not a being worth being believed in. He has had some believers before, however to his curiosity and later disappointment, they would forget about him the next day. After almost 300 years, he gave up trying to get kids to see him, what was the point?

Jack was to lost in thought to realize that the kids started running in his direction again until they ran right through him. He reached up and clutched his chest, looking up in fear and sadness. He kicked up off the ground and made his way to his lake.

However, he was unaware of a being lurking in the darkness, keeping their eyes on him before disappearing.

Jack touched down in Bunny's warren after sulking at his lake all day. Like always, it was a little too warm for Jack Frost but it sure was beautiful. Everywhere he looked the grass was a vibrant green with hills scattered across the land. The trees and flowers, which happened to be shaped like eggs, were all sorts of bright colors with a river as bright as a lilac sky.

"Bun? Where you at?" Jack yelled into the vast space of the Warren. He knew it wasn't that close to Easter so Bunny shouldn't have really been too busy. He really needed to see Bunny.

Suddenly, a shadow cast itself over Jack and he spun around instantly.

Jack drops his shoulders and becomes less tense at who he sees. "Jeez. Don't sneak up on people." Jack said with a wide smirk on his face.

Bunny laughed, "Sorry Jackie." He reached forward and pulled Jack into a hug before kissing him fiercely on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Bunny pulled away. He whispered, "I've missed you."

Jack smiled up at Bunny, "I know…I'm sorry. I've been busy spreading around snow to certain parts of the world."

"Oh I see how it is…no time for your boyfriend, huh?" Bunny looked down at Jack with a fake frown on his face.

Jack laughed at Bunny, "Well you're the one who won't tell the Guardians about us." Jack said with a hint of anger in his voice. He knew that it was probably a low blow but it hurts to Jack to know that Bunny won't tell his friends about them. He knew that he wasn't a Guardian…does Bunny feel embarrassed about dating him? They've been together for almost a century.

Bunny sighed and reached for Jack once more, "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to tell them yet."

Jack whispered and took a step back, "Yeah…and you never will be."

An awkward silence followed them for a few moments before Jack broke the silence with a sigh. He didn't come here to argue. He came here to spend time with Bunny. "I'm sorry. I didn't come here to argue. I wanted to spend some time with you Bun."

Bunny smiled and nodded his head. "Sounds like a great idea Jackie. How about we spend the day in bed and just cuddle and you can talk about anything you want?"

Jack's eyes lit up, Bunny knew that Jack's favorite thing to do was to cuddle. "That sounds fantastic."

And that's exactly what they did. They spent the rest of the day in Bunny's nest, mostly Jack talking about anything and everything he could. Eventually, Bunny unknowingly drowned Jack out and began to think to himself.

Bunny knew that wanting to keep the Guardians about finding out about him and Jack was stupid, but he couldn't help it. He had jealously issues. The Guardians had no idea that Jack even existed…well Sandy might but that's because he is more observant than the other Guardians. He knew that if he told the Guardians about Jack that they would love him.

That would mean less time he got to spend with Jack. That means he would have to share him.

Bunny did not want anyone to be friends with Jack, he knew these thoughts were dangerous. He just couldn't help it, he loved Jack too much to try and think otherwise.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jack. Jack was curled up against bunny, his head laying underneath Bunny's chin while his arms are wrapped around his torso, their legs and feet intertwined with one another. "Earth to Aster, are you even listening?"

Bunny blinked before pulling back and looking down at Jack, "Of course, frostbite."

Jack scoffed, "I hate when you call me that."

Bunny laughed and pulled Jack closer to him, "Shhh, let's just sleep." Jack sighed and snuggled closer to Bunny.

Bunny laid there listening to Jack's breathing even out, evidence that he had finally feel asleep. He ran his paws through Jack's hair. _Mine_ , He whispered as he was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Okay so, I didn't like this chapter. I know what I want to do with this story but getting there is physically killing me. Bear with me please!_

 _I know it is less dramatic than last chapter but that's because this story is leading up to what happened in Chapter one._

 _Anyway, hoped you liked it some at least._

 _Please don't be afraid to like, comment, favorite, or review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Twisted Perspective: Chapter 3**

 _-Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood characters._

 _-Heads up: I said in Chapter 1 that (that) scene took place 1 week after the events of the story. Well for story sake, I am changing it to 1 month. So, the story takes place 1 month before the events in Chapter 1._

* * *

Jack was so glad that he was finally out of the warren and out in the cold air where he truly belonged. He knew that he shouldn't have spent three days in the warren -not only was it warm but he was a winter sprite, they needed to be outdoors- but Bunny was hard to say no to.

He figured he'd spend some time around the town, maybe he could play with his favorite group of kids. He loved playing with them, it made him feel visible. Jack slowed down his flying a bit, he had long since given up the fact that they would see him.

Yet he kept coming back. Every. Single. Time.

Hope. A Hope of belief.

A Hope deep down that didn't seem to want to go away.

That's what drew Bunny to him in the beginning, he had told Jack that he had more Hope than any child he had ever met. Jack was so happy that he was finally being seen that he followed Bunny everywhere.

Oh, boy, Bunny was annoyed for sure. He was sure that Bunny hated him in the beginning but slowly… good feelings grew. Two Hundred years later and they are still together.

Jack was everything to Bunny. Bunny however…was not everything to Jack.

Jack loved him sure, but he felt so restricted around Bunny. Not ever being able to be himself nor does Bunny bother to acknowledge him outside the warren. He never lets anyone be around him (not that anyone ever was) nor did he even try to introduce him to the other Guardians.

It was always "Next time Jack, I promise" or "They're too busy Jack" or "They are no fun anyway" but something didn't seem right. Bunny didn't know it but Jack ran into the sandman one night while he was on his rounds. When Jack introduced himself to the Sandman, he had no idea who he was. Did that mean…Bunny never even told them about him? Or did the Sandman just not care about who Jack was? When Jack approached Bunny about what had happed, he brushed it aside.

Jack paused in his thoughts when he sensed something. He felt like he was being watched. Jack tightened the grip on his staff and took a defensive position while looking around.

Suddenly, a tall, dark and mysterious man appeared out of the darkness in front of him. Jack had never met him before but he had a feeling he knew exactly who this man was.

Jack's ears were filled with chuckling before the man spoke, "Well, if it isn't the infamous Jack Frost. What brings you to my humble home?"

Jack looked startled at that, his home? Jack looked around and noticed a hole on the ground with a rickety, warn down bed sitting on top of it. Jack laughed to himself inside his head, _wow, what a fixer upper._

"You might want to get some renovations done," Jack teased before relaxing just a bit. He wasn't willing to let his guard down just yet. He got serious once again before asking, "Who are you?"

The man smirked, circling around Jack. "I go by many names*; Bokkenrijder, Butzemann, Boogeyman." He paused in front of Jack and started down at him, "But you may call me Pitch Black, King of the Nightmares."

Jack looked up at Pitch, not showing any fear. He had a feeling that Pitch was the boogeyman, after all who else is going to walk out of a shadow, however…he had nothing to fear. He was already open about his fears.

Jack reached his hand out, trying not to laugh at Pitch's appalled face, "Hello Pitch Black, I am Jack Frost. Nice to meet you!" Jack looked up at Pitch and smiled at him.

Jack stood there waiting for Pitch to take his hand, and honestly, his arm was starting to hurt. He had been standing like that for a good five minutes. After what felt like a lifetime, Pitch slowly reached his hand out and shook it with Jack's.

Jack laughed out loud and did a back flip, landing on the top of his staff, "Whew, I thought you were never going to shake my hand."

"Are you…not afraid of me?" Pitch asked, he was using every ounce of him energy not to look like he was just slapped.

"Should I be? You didn't come here to hurt me, did you? Cause if you did…well that's not going to be good for our friendship, will it?" Jack stated.

This time, Pitch couldn't hide his shock at Jacks words and his jaw fell open slightly.

"Friends? What makes you think I want to be friends with you?" Pitch yelled at Jack, he would admit…this is not what he thought would happen. I mean, no, he didn't come to hurt the boy. He had always been fascinated with Jack. He would sometimes catch glances at him while working and was intrigued. But friends?

"Why not," Jack pouted. "You're the only other spirit who has ever tried to talk to me. Plus, you don't seem like a bad person mister king of nightmares."

Pitch glanced back over to Jack and looked at the boy. Perhaps, he could use the boy? Jack may be a spirit but he was also a child. Children were the Guardians weak point; he could use this to his advantage. Pitch smirked at Jack, "I suppose…"

Jack laughed and startled Pitch once again. These were reactions that Pitch was not used to in the slightest. He should be trembling in fear before him, not trying to be his friend.

"Alright! Well, I should probably get going…places to be and things to freeze. See you later Pitch!"

Jack flew off leaving Pitch standing in shock at the whole interaction. Never in his time as a spirit has someone wanted to be friends with him. Jack was a strange one indeed, he would see where this would take him. After all, if things turned out fine…he could have a way to finally defeat the Guardians. With that, he faded back into the darkness.

* * *

Jack didn't know how he ended up near Pitch's home, he must have been thinking too hard about Bunny, but he was sure glad he did. Jack knew it wasn't going to be that easy, hell that was the Boogeyman himself, he probably has some ulterior motive but Jack was determined to be friends with Pitch.

Jack froze yet again as he felt himself being watched for the second time that day. However he soon relaxed, he assumed it was Pitch hiding in the dark again so he continued to head off to Bunny's warren. He had no reason to fear the dark, after all, it was Pitch's domain.

Little did Jack know, the shadows could house many evils, even those closest to you.

* * *

 **Authors Note:  
** _Hey guys! Sorry sorry, I know it's been long but last year of college is a VERY busy one.  
Anyone, on spring break so figured I'd get a chapter out to you guys. _

_Name Explanation/Origin:_

 _1\. Bokkenrijder (Netherlands): Ghost thieves who ride floating goats and terrorize locals. (Not so much the boogeyman but I think they are cool and I love Goats._

 _2\. Boogeyman (English): Shadowy ghost who hides in darkness to scare people._

 _3\. Butzemann (German): A faceless ghosts that hides under beds or closets and attacks children who stay up past their bedtime._

 _Also, Pitch isn't evil in this. Sure, he is dark and mysterious but not evil._

 _Please feel free to Review, Comment, Favorite, or Follow! Till next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Twisted Perspective: Chapter 4**

 _-IMPORTANT author's note at the end of this chapter! Don't forget to read it!_

 _-Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood characters. All right's go to William Joyce, DreamWorks, and anyone else who had a say._

* * *

Jack has been having mixed feelings to say the least. He's been in a relationship with Bunny for such a long time, he loved him he did but lately, Bunny has been acting more possessive and Jack wasn't sure what to do.

Every day was the same old thing; Bunny wouldn't let him leave the warren and it took hours and hours it felt like to convince Bunny that he couldn't stay there. Regardless of what the other spirits believed, he took his job very seriously, which he couldn't do if he was cooped up inside. Besides, it was way to warm and it made Jack extremely uncomfterable. When Jack was in the warren, Bunny would watch his every move like a rabbit looking for a carrot or stay extremely close to him.

Today however, Jack decide not to visit the warren. He needed space from Bunny so he decided to relax by his favorite spot; Burgess Lake. We he got there, he was surprised to see Pitch was sitting by the lake staring out at the distance.

Jack felt his stomach flip…'What was that?' Jack thought. 'I've never had that feeling before?' Jack was confused but quickly dismissed the feeling as him being hungry. Though, spirits don't usually have to eat.

"Pitch!" Jack called out, silently landed beside the shadow man. "Where you waiting to see me?" Jack giving Pitch his usual grin.

Pitch scoffed, "As if I would be waiting for you. I was just about to head out to collect more fear."

Jack frowned, "Awe, can't you stay a little longer? I was hoping we could get to know each other better? We are friends after all…right?"

Pitch looked over at Jack who was giving him his full attention. He was still amazed that the winter sprite wanted to be his friend. However, Pitch was more focused on having a way to get to the guardians, Jack was an immortal child after all. They very thing they are sworn to protect. If he became close with Jack, perhaps Jack would help him instead…or he could make a great bargaining tool.

Pitch looked away from Jack, "I suppose…"

Jack flopped down right beside Pitch, "Great! I'll ask first. So, what exactly are your powers? Why do you have to collect fear? What are the horses made of? They kind of look like sand? Oh, are you friends with the sandman. Oh, are you a guardian? Ihavealwayswantedtobeaguardianbut…" Jack's questions began to ramble together as he asked more and more questions.

Pitch sighed and put his hands out in front of Jack's face, "JACK!" Pitch screamed, startling Jack to stop him ramblings. Pitch looked over at him, "I cannot understand anything that you are saying when you talk like that."

Pitch dropped his hand and began answering the questions he did understand, "My center is fear, meaning I collect and distribute fear to people, though I usually just target children as they are the only ones that usually see me. The horses are made of sand…very like the sandman though that is something I have just recently been able to do." Pitch almost growled while answering the next one, "As for the Guardians, I would never be seen with those goody-goodies." Pitch didn't understand why he answered the boy's questions…something about him was intriguing and pushed him closer to the boy.

Jack frowned, "The guardians aren't all that bad, I mean they protect the children from bad things."

"Including me? They see me as one of the bad things." Pitch stated matter of factly. "How about you? Have you even met the guardians?"

"What!? You're not bad. You may be dark and collect fear but you would never purposely hurt the children." Jack didn't know why but he knew that Pitch cared enough not to hurt them. "I know Bunny…he's…my boyfriend. Has been for a long time."

Pitch quickly looked over at Jack in shock. Jack was together…with Bunny? Pitch felt his anger flair up before he calmed down. Why was he getting angry?

He wondered if the guardians knew about this. From the way Jack acted, Bunny had never introduced Jack to the guardians, but why?

"You date the rabbit, huh? I take it he has never introduced you to the guardians?" Pitch asked.

Jack looked down and quietly responds, "Nope, he always tells me that I'd be in the way or that they are too busy to meet someone like me."

Pitch didn't like the way that sounded. Something about their relationship seemed a bit off, but what did Pitch know. He hasn't been with anyone since Katherine...but that was a long time ago.

Jack sighed before smiling and looking back up, "Enough about the guardians, I wanna know more about you."

They spent the next few hours talking to each other back and forth and getting to know one another. Jack was beyond ecstatic that someone wanted to stay and be his friend while Pitch was confused but dare he say, happy that Jack was his friend. He has been alone for an extremely long time.

Before either of them realized it, it had gotten late and the moon had risen high in the sky. Pitch looked up at his old friend, the man in the moon smirking. He turned over to Jack, "I must really be getting off, fear to spread and all that. This is my time of the night after all."

Jack frowned, "Already…can we maybe meet again?" Jack was hesitant to ask. He knew that Pitch was someone who usually was alone. However, little did Jack know, that wasn't by choice.

Pitch grabbed Jack's chin and pulled it up so they were looking at each other face, Jack's face turned a dark blue - 'His blush is blue,' Pitch mentally noted – when Pitch smirked, "Anytime, snowflake." Before he vanished in the shadow of a nearby tree.

Jack's heart began to beat rapidly, he didn't know what was going on, but he certainly liked it. Jack stared at the spot where Pitch disappeared before he flew up into a nearby tree deciding to rest. He would make sure to visit Bunny's warren tomorrow.

* * *

Jack touched down in the warren and immediately began to feel uncomfortable. The more time he spent here, the less he began to want to stay. "Bunny?" Jack called out, trying to find his boyfriend. He should probably apologize for not coming to see him yesterday.

Jack looked all over the warren but couldn't find Bunny anywhere. 'Must be out on guardian business' Jack thought. Just as Jack was about to leave the warren; he gets tackled to the ground.

Jack panics before fur catches his eyes. "Bunny? What the hell…" Jack was cut off by Bunny grabbing his arm and yanking him forward.

Bunny screams, "Where the hell have you been! You didn't show up yesterday, I have been out looking everywhere for you!" Bunny squeezes Jack's arm tighter, causing a tiny whimper to escape Jack.

"I was out at the lake with…a friend. It's not my obligation to come here every day." Jack yelled back, defending himself. He thought it best not to tell Bunny about Pitch. "Let go of me, you're hurting me."

Bunny just further tightened his grip and wouldn't let go, "NO! You will do what I say!" Bunny started dragging Jack towards his room.

Jack planted his feet on the ground and refused to move. Though his arm felt like it was going to be ripped off, he refused to listen to Bunny, what was going on with him? "You can't tell me what to do!" Jack screamed at Bunny.

Bunny paused in what he was doing and looked down at Jack with anger in his eyes, "Yes I can. You belong to me." Bunny stated with an unnatural sense of calmness.

"I belong to know one. Especially not to you." Jack stated, the minute he said it, he realized it was true. This isn't what he wanted anymore, he loved Bunny...but he wasn't _in love_ with Bunny. "I said, let me go!" Jack jerked back, but he couldn't get free.

Jack soon realized however that Bunny wasn't going to let Jack go.

Bunny continued to drag Jack to his room, all while showing a calm demeanor, except for the anger that flashed in his eyes. Jack began screaming and kicking while trying to get away, however before he knew it, he felt a fist collide to the side of his head and he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Guess who's back? I know it's been well over a month (and then some) but I have good news…I have graduated from college! What does that mean for you? Quicker updates! I am going to be releasing chapters a lot sooner…on this story AND Dragon Soul & Dragon Born...at least as quick as I can. I do still work after all :) _

_I am a bit rusty on my writing (and I had to remind myself where this story was going) so this may not be the greatest but I still am satisfied. I'm sure you guys can finally guess where this story is going and how it relates to Chapter 1…if not well…hopefully soon!_

 _Looking forward to writing for you all again and thank you for sticking by this terrible person.  
Please feel free to comment, like, follow, favorite, and everything else in between! See you! _


	5. Chapter 5

**A Twisted Perspective: Chapter 5**

 _-Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood characters. All rights go to William Joyce, DeamWorks, and any other proper owners of the franchise._

* * *

As soon as Bunny hit the ground Jack took off running. He didn't stop until he was safe at his lake, standing in the middle on the offensive. Hours passed before he realized that Bunny wasn't coming after him. Jack lowered his staff and let out a breath that he felt like he was holding for centuries.

"Jack?" Jack quickly turned around at the voice and put his guard back up, however when he saw who it was he lowered his staff.

"Pitch? Oh, thank goodness, I thought…I thought you were Bunny," Jack called out. Jack began walking back towards the edge of the lake towards Pitch. He sure was glad to see him, he needed some company. More than he ever has.

Pitch looked at Jack with concern. The fear that he tasted came from the rabbit? Why would Jack be so afraid of one of the Guardians? Especially since Jack mentioned they were together. Not that Pitch was complaining, he grew tired of their constant light and goodness. "What happened?"

"Bunny…he…" Jack looked away, not ready to talk about it. Jack wasn't sure of what was going on himself. Bunny had never acted like that before, never had he lashed out at Jack. Sure, they would get into arguments but never like that.

Pitch signed, obviously Jack wasn't ready to talk about it. He was a patient man though. "Would you like to be alone?" Pitch asked, he slowly turned around until he felt a tug at his robe.

"Please, I don't want to be alone" Jack stated while looking down at the ground. He enjoyed being in Pitch's company and he was afraid of what would happen should Bunny return.

Pitch reached out and patted Jack's head. He was growing to truly care for the boy. Pitch froze at that thought. Where did that thought come from? Pitch smiled as he asked Jack a risky question, "Would you like to stay with me. For tonight I mean. In your own bed, of course." Great, now he was rambling like Jack always did.

Jack smiled up at Pitch and Pitch felt his heart stop for a fraction of a second, "I'd really like that."

* * *

Pitch brought Jack too his home (Jack insisted on calling his "evil lair") and gave him a tour of the place. The lair itself was huge, consisted of stairways in all directions, cages on display hanging from the sealing, and various hallways that led to different areas of the cave. The was a total of five rooms that Pitch ever used, three of which were a bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom. Pitch led them to his own room and showed Jack to his, which was beside each other. Pitch told Jack that he had full freedom inside his home and that if he wanted to talk about what would happen, he would be in the library, if not he was free to rest and leave whenever he needed or wanted. However, Jack was told that he could stay as long as he wanted.

Jack laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about everything. After today's events, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to confront Bunny ever again, always afraid of what he might do. Jack really wanted to talk to Pitch about what happened, especially when they had gotten close to each other in the last few weeks and was extremely grateful for him letting him stay here considering he was afraid to be alone outside but he just didn't know how to talk about it.

He was…starting to really care for Pitch and was afraid of what Pitch might think. However, he believed that Pitch would understand and may help him.

Jack slowly drifted off to sleep, determined to tell Pitch everything in the morning.

* * *

Pitch was sitting in the library, hoping that Jack would come see him to tell him everything that happened. Pitch wouldn't admit out loud, but he was afraid when he sensed pure fear coming from Jack. He went out to look for him but wasn't able to pinpoint the location, now knowing it was because Jack was in the warren.

Jack is the first person in his long life as a spirit that wasn't afraid to be near him or even talk to him. Everyone was afraid of Pitch Black…but not Jack. He never cared that Pitch was the Boogeyman, perhaps that was why he was starting to have feelings for the boy. Shocked and surprised that he admitted it, he immediately realized that it was true, however something was in his way.

The rabbit and Jack were…together.

His anger flared up for the second time at hearing that news. Pitch wanted to know the whole story of what was going on, that kind of fear doesn't come from a loving relationship. He wanted to know but didn't want to push anything on Jack.

Pitch left the library to go find Jack, seeing if he could ask him again what was wrong in hopes of him wanting to talk about it.

"Jack, is everything…" Pitch entered Jack's room but immediately shut up after seeing Jack fast asleep on the bed. Pitch slithered across the floor standing over Jack on the bed. He reached his hands out and moved a stray hair from Jack's head. He whispered, "I'll protect you…from anything."

Pitch faded from view, blending in with the shadows around them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Sorry it's not that long…I wanted to get at least something out since it's been so long while I try to think of how to continue this in the best way. Story's getting a little wacky…perhaps I shall fix it soon._

 _You know the drill, fill free to Review, Follow, Favorite, Comment…anything you want. Or don't. That's fine too_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Twisted Perspective: Chapter 6**

 _-Disclaimer: I DO NOT nor will I ever own any of the Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood characters. Come one, that's be impossible._

* * *

All Jack really registered as first was darkness, he couldn't really remember what had happened. He felt dark and cold but he knew that he was in a familiar place. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, noticing that he was in the warren.

His eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered everything that happened.

He went to go get up until he realized that he couldn't move his hands and feet.

"Jack." Jack turned his head towards the tunnel entrance when he heard his name called, "You will not leave here!"

Jack's eyes widened in fear, "Bunny…please Bun, you can't do this!" Jack started struggling in his bindings, "You have to let me go!"

Before Jack had time to process what was going on, Bunny was directly in front of his face. Bunny held up a paw about to strike Jack but he brought it down and decided to stroke Jack's cheek instead, "Jack…why can't you see this is for your own good!"

"For my own good?" Jack whispered.

"I kept you away from the guardians, I told no one about you, making sure you were all mine." Bunny started saying, still stroking Jack's cheek. He brings his paw up, rubbing Jack's head before gripping his hair tightly making Jack whimper, "but still you betray me buy flirting with that monster!

Jack continues to struggle even harder in his binding. If he could keep Bunny talking, he could wait for the ice to travel down his arms and he could cut the rope, "Pitch isn't a monster! You are!"

Jack was expecting a blow to the stomach, or maybe a punch to the face, but what he wasn't expecting was for Bunny to hope on top of him and begin kissing him. Jack tries to talk but is blocked by Bunny's mouth on his own. Jack continues to scream, unfortunately they are muffled by lips and even if they weren't who would be there to help him? "You will know that you belong to me, frostbite." Bunny states with malice as he brings his lips upon Jack's once again.

Jack couldn't believe that this was happening. How could he have been so blind to this side of Bunny for as long as he had? They had a perfect relation-no. It wasn't perfect, it was far from perfect but he was blinding by love. Bunny had always been kind of possessive of Jack, always wondering where he was going, giving him a curfew, not letting him leave the layer by himself unless it was to fulfill his duties as the spirit of winter.

It wasn't a love, it was vituperative.

Bunny starts clawing at Jack's stomach, ripping up the base of his sweater. Paws continuing to claw at Jack's stomach, trying desperately to remove his clothes with the bindings, not realizing that said bindings were about to be destroyed.

Jack was able to get the ice around the rope, freezing it so much that he would be able to pull it apart, shattering the rope. Jack brought his legs up and with as much force, kicked Bunny off him.

He scrambled to get up as he ripped the ropes off him and took off running to the entrance of the tunnel, he found his staff laying against the wall, he was able to grab it just as he himself was grabbed at the foot and fell face first into the ground. Bunny started pulling Jack towards him screaming, "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY!"

Jack did the only thing he could think of, he swung his body around catching Bunny off guard and swung his staff right onto Bunny's head. He heard a loud thump and the pressure release from his legs. He scrambled forward and raced out of the tunnel, racing out of the warren, finally fleeing to fresh air.

* * *

Jack was running as fast as he could, if he could just get to his lake then he would be safe. He couldn't believe that it turned out this way. He thought that _he_ would protect him…thought that _he_ was capable of love…but he guessed not. The only thing left to do was run. Run and hope that he could get away from Bunny _._

As he was running, Jack looked up at the moon. It was barely visible as Jack weaved and dodged through the forest, "Please. For once. Help me!" Jack screamed at the moon. However, just like when he first tried speaking to the moon over 300 years ago, only silence was his answer. Jack screamed, "WHY! Even now?"

"Jack please, I'm sorry! We can talk this out." Jack heard Bunnycalling out through the darkness of the trees. Jack began panicking and running even faster. His panic overtaking his senses of the fact that he could fly and probably get away. "You can't run from me." Bunnyshouted.

Jack made it to his lake and stood in the center of the pond. He turned around to face the forest and gripped his staff with both hands. Jack looked down at himself, needless to say…he has looked better. His sweater was torn at the base and the top part falling off his shoulder. His pants were ripped to a style that could almost pass off as shorts. His hair hung in front of his face, laying limp and hiding his wide and frantic eyes which was searching for someone in the darkness.

As he heard something in front of him began to get closer, Jack started panicking even more, _'I can do this. The lake…it gives me strength, I can- No. I can't. He'll get me. I have to run.'_ He thought to himself. He slowly began backing up and froze when his back hit something that felt oddly like a chest and two hands gripped his shoulders. Jack slowly turned around and looked up, hopelessness and sadness shining up into the man he was hoped would save him.

"Please…help me." Jack whispered as his desperation and exhaustion over took him and he fell against his savior and fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Author's Note: **

_And we are back to the beginning of the story. Let me know how it is!_

 _Also…wow! My other story (Possession of Jack Frost) has reached 30K views! And that's only on Wattpad. Thank you everyone who has commented and liked that story. I read everything and love seeing the comments and funny remarks!_


End file.
